


Mylné představy Hermiony Grangerové

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron si je absolutně, bez pochyb, zcela a naprosto jistý, že Hermiona je do něj bláznivě zamilovaná, zatímco její názor se výrazně liší. Odehrává se ve fiktivním sedmém ročníku, který se v Relikviích smrti nikdy nekonal.<br/>Překlad povídky Delusions of Granger od Xelan. Translated with a permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mylné představy Hermiony Grangerové

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delusions of Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112156) by Xelan. 



„Výborně! Všichni poslouchejte!“ Ron napochodoval do středu Velké síně a rozezlenou Hermionu vlekl za sebou. 

Jakmile se zastavil a uvolnil její ruku, Hermiona ji vytrhla, jako by se spálila, nasupeně do něj zabodla zrak a zlostně zasyčela: „Tohle už NIKDY nedělej!“ Aby svůj názor zdůraznila, tvrdě ho praštila do ramene.

Ron s rozmrzelým výrazem oslovil celou školu.

„Takže, bando. Vím, že jste slyšeli řeči, že chodím s Hermionou a jiné, že Hermiona a Harry....“ Ron střelil očima po Harry Potterovi, který se právě vřítil do Velké síně. 

„A další řeči, že Hermiona chodí s Harrym. No, jen jsem chtěl dát tyhle fámy jednou a provždy k ledu.“ Ron se usmíval od ucha k uchu a vypadalo to, že obecenstvo visí na každém jeho slově.

„Pravda je taková, že mě Hermiona políbila během bitvy o Bradavice...“

Hermiona mu skočila do řeči: „Ty pitomče, měla jsem v úmyslu jenom ti dát pusu na tvář, že jsi pomohl Harrymu, ale ne, tys musel otočit hlavu přesně v tom nesprávném okamžiku.“

„A ve třeťáku šla se mnou, jenom se mnou do Prasinek...“

Hermiona obrátila oči v sloup a zavrčela: „To nebylo rande, Harry  _ nemohl  _ jít a nikdo jiný ve škole neměl zájem trávit čas s vševědkou jako já. Nudila jsem se a jenom jsem se snažila být dobrou kamarádkou.“

„Od prváku jsme měli mezi sebou milenecké hádky, způsobené sexuálním napětím, víte? A vždycky zrudla, když jsme spolu...“

Hermioně mírně spadla brada a ve tváři měla znechucený výraz. „Milenecké hádky? O čem to, u Merlina a Morgany, mluvíš? Od prváku jsme se HÁDALI. Chápeš, takové ty šarvátky z frustrace a vzteku, když spolu dva lidi nevychází. A důvod, proč mi zrudly tváře, byla zlost a ne nějaké rozpaky zamilované školačky!“

Prudkost v jejím hlase způsobila, že všichni o krok couvli – všichni kromě Harryho a Rona. Harry, protože stál za Hermionou, obě ruce měl položené na jejích ramenou a snažil se ji uklidnit a Ron protože byl Ron a od přírody nevnímal většinu věcí, které se netýkaly potravy nebo famfrpálu.

„Vždycky mi pomáhá s domácími úkoly....“

Hermiona se nevěřícně rozhlédla. „Všem pomáhám s domácími úkoly! Mám nízké sebevědomí, jasný? Cítím se potřebná, užitečná a oceňovaná, když pomáhám lidem uspět...“

Harry jí šeptal do ucha a Hermiona se začervenala. 

„Ano, od většiny lidí jednoduché 'díky' stačí,“ vykoktala chabě.

„A děsně žárlila, když jsem chodil s Levandulí...“

Hermiona si odfrkla způsobem pro dámu absolutně nevhodným. „Protože jsme se vzděláváním tady v Bradavicích definitivně skončili, nemám absolutně žádné výčitky svědomí, když to přiznám. Ano, žárlila jsem, ale ne na to, že ty chodíš s ní, ale že ona chodí s tebou. Ve čtrnácti není tak neobvyklé, že je jedna dívka zaujata druhou. A schovejte si ty nevraživé pohledy. - Jo, míním tím tebe, Tracy a Daphne a tebe, Parvati a Levandule.“

Unaveně zavrtěla hlavou a ještě jednou obrátila oči v sloup. „Nikdy nepochopím, co jsem na ní kdy viděla.“

Všechna obočí v Síni vylétla vzhůru a Harry se na Hermionu nevěřícně podíval. 

Zlehka ho poplácala po ruce a zavrtěla hlavou. Harry se na ni zazubil a usmál se a vypadal přitom tak elegantně, jak jen to šlo s těmi rozcuchanými vlasy. Hermiona mu úsměv oplatila, pozvedla na něj jedno obočí a nakonec v uznání kývla hlavou. Harryho úsměv na oplátku byl zářivější než kdekteré Lumos.

„Během Brumbálova pohřbu vyhledala MĚ, abych ji utěšil, když se sesypala v pláči.“

„Hele, byla jsem naštvaná. Ginny si přivlastnila Harryho a myslela jsem si, že by nebylo od věci vypůjčit si kamarádovo rameno k vyplakání.“

Ron se chystal dotáhnout debatu do zdárného konce a podle všeho si naprosto neuvědomoval, že mu Hermiona vyvrací jeden argument za druhým.

„Takže vidíte, že Hermiona je zcela zjevně až po uši zamilovaná do mě.“ Pyšně se usmál, natáhl se a pokusil se ji chytit za ruku a přitáhnout k sobě, ale to Hermiona nehodlala strpět. Zaryla paty do kamenné podlahy a opřela se dozadu o Harryho, aby se udržela na místě.

Ron k ní jenom přistoupil blíž. „Chtěl bych využít této příležitosti a formálně oznámit svoje zásnuby s Hermionou Jean Grangerovou.“

Všichni ve Velké síni vypadali šokovaně. Vypadalo to jako moře hlav, vlnící se sem a tam, jak se tucty a tucty lidí obracely jeden na druhého, aby viděly reakci ostatních.

Když nakonec pár lidí začalo chabě tleskat, Hermiona vztekle vybuchla.

„COŽE? Jak se OPOVAŽUJEŠ, Ronalde Biliusi Weasley! Tak za prvé, jmenuji se Hermiona JANE Grangerová. Jean bylo prostřední jméno té čubky Umbridgeové. Po sedmi letech nevíš ani tolik! A další věc, šla jsem s tebou ze soucitu na JEDNU schůzku, v šesťáku, když jsme se s Harrym pohádali a ty od toho skočíš rovnou k zásnubám, protože si myslíš, že jsem do tebe zamilovaná.“

Dav, mimo Harryho a Rona, znovu o krok couvnul, protože se mezitím přisunul blíž, ve snaze slyšet Harryho polohlasný komentář. 

Ron vypadal sám se sebou nadměrně spokojený. „Samozřejmě, Hermi copak to nechápeš? Právě jsem ti vysvětlil, že jsi do mě hluboce zamilovaná a zřejmě se stále nacházíš ve fázi popření. Nemusíš si toho být vědoma, ale není to jen řeka v Egyptě,“ prohlásil moudře. (pp.: the Nile = Nil, denial = popření. Výslovnost je skoro shodná).

Hermiona se pootočila a pohlédla přes rameno na Harryho. Nevěřícnost jasně vepsanou ve tváři, když palcem ukázala za sebe na Rona.

Harry jen pokrčil rameny.

„Harry! Skvělý, že tě vidím, kámo. Právě se snažím všem vysvětlit, že je totální blbost, že spolu vy dva s Hermionou chodíte a oznamuju Hermioniny a svoje zásnuby.“ Najednou Ron zvednul obočí a vrhnul rychlý pohled přes místnost. Naklonil se těsně k Harrymu a způsobem, o kterém doufal, že vypadá mazaně - přičemž zcela ignoroval Hermionu, které stála jen půl kroku od něj – se svěřil: „Já vím, že mě miluje, ale myslím, že je ze svých citů pořád trochu zmatená. Však víš, jak ty pitomý holky se vším nadělají.“

Harry nic neříkal a Ron to vzal jako povzbuzení, aby pokračoval.

„Bude to skvělý. Po namáhavým dnu u Kanonýrů přijdu domů ke své malé chundelaté hospodyňce. Bude stát u sporáku a vařit mi večeři, zatímco děti si budou hrát na podlaze se psy. Budeme jich mít tak devět nebo deset.“

Harry zvedl obočí a lámal si hlavu, jestli Ron skutečně viděl tento konkrétní film a pak se rozhodl zeptat se přímo: „Psů?“

Ron s dobromyslnou rozmrzelostí opáčil: „Ne, Harry, urostlých kluků, jako jsem já. Musím přece překonat taťku!“ Harry nepřestával svírat Hermionina ramena v uklidňujícím gestu. Ron bezstarostně pokračoval: „Ale jak jsem řekl, myslím, že někteří lidé mají o mně a o Hermioně stále pochybnosti. Teď je mi jasný, žes je k tomu nijak nepovzbuzoval, ale hádám, že bludy těch ubožáků jsou příčinou Hermionina zmatku.“

Harry začal pomaličku posouvat Hermionu za sebe, aby jí zabránil zaklít Rona v lepkavý sajrajt. Bylo důležité, aby věděli, co má přesně Ron v úmyslu před tím, než něco podniknou.

„Tak jsem si, jakožto strategický génius, položil otázku, jak mohu Hermionu přinutit, aby hodila své pochybnosti o nás za hlavu, abychom mohli oslavit naše zasnoubení a na závěr si zaskotačit v přístěnku na košťata, než opustíme Bradavice naposledy? Muselo to být něco odvážného, něco rychlého, něco, nač by dokázal přijít jen někdo tak skvělý, jako jsem já. Nakonec mě to trklo – ty a Hermiona se musíte políbit.“

Harry se znovu usmál a cítil, jak Hermiona svými pažemi vklouzla pod jeho a přitulila se k němu.

Ron mu pokývnul a zkřížil paže na prsou v póze, kterou považoval za mužnou a sebevědomou. „Je to naprosto geniální, Harry. Když se vy dva políbíte a všichni se budou dívat, pak všichni uvidí, jak nepříjemné to pro oba je. To konečně všechny přesvědčí, že mezi sebou máte úplně platonický vztah, jako bratr a sestra. Já vím, je to drsný, muset líbat vlastní sestru, ale fakt bych ocenil, kdybys pro mě tu laskavost udělal. Nejlepší kámoši a tak.“

„Skvělý!“ odpověděli Harry a Hermiona současně. Obrátili se k sobě a Harry něžně pohladil Hermionu po tváři. Jestli je to pro tebe přijatelné, Miono?“

Zavřela oči a na rtech se jí usadil jemný, spokojený úsměv. O trochu víc zaklonila hlavu a chraptivě řekla: „Naprosto v pohodě, Harry.“

Polibek začal zlehka, jenom letmé políbení na rty, ale jakmile skončilo, zdálo se, že se rozhodli jinak a vrhli se na sebe ještě jednou. Harry objal Hermionu, jako by byla nejvzácnějším člověkem na zemi a zdálo se, že Hermioniny ruce přímo vylétly, aby ho objaly kolem krku. Jejich rty se srazily s hladem a touhou.

Všichni muži v místnosti, kteří byli svědky jejich vášnivého muchlování, si začali uvolňovat límečky. Harry pouze na okamžik uvolnil drtivé sevření jejich polibku a přesunul se. Hermiona si svůdně olízla horní ret a naklonila se dopředu, aby rychle zachytila rty Muže-který-zvítězil. 

Ženy v místnosti se ovívaly, když závistivě hleděly na Čarodějku-která-byla-s ním. Dokonce i Tracy a Daphne zrudly a to ani nebyly na kluky.

Ron celou tu dobu pozoroval dav obrácený zády ke svým dvěma nejlepším přátelům. Byl si jistý, že jeho plán bude fungovat a že pak bude konečně moct se svou novou snoubenkou zapracovat na polibku číslo dvě.

O pět minut později dav stále zíral za něj s napjatou pozorností. Ron byl pochopitelně zmatený. 'Nebude trvat dlouho, než oběma dojde, že se mají rádi jako sourozenci,' pomyslel si ten zrzavý kuplíř. Ohlédl se a ke svému šoku uviděl svého nejlepšího přítele a svou budoucí manželku, jak se horečně snaží polechtat si navzájem jazykem mandle. Vrhnul se k nim a pracně je odtrhnul od sebe.

Pak se s nervózním smíchem obrátil k Harrymu. „Uff. Díky, Harry. Fakt ses do toho položil. Vím, že to muselo být odporné, ale nemusel jsi zajít tak daleko jen proto, že tě tvůj nejlepší kámoš požádal. Jestli si potřebuješ sednout, nebo ti je na zvracení, můžu ti vyčarovat kýbl. Ani nevím, jak bych ti poděkoval, žes mi pomohl přivést Hermi k rozumu!“

Při jeho poslední poznámce se Hermiona naježila, pak se jí v očích objevil tázavý pohled až nakonec se zadostiučiněním přikývla. „Teď, Harry.“

Harry si naprosto přestal všímat Rona a s vykulenýma očima se podíval na Hermionu. „Teď hned? Myslíš to vážně?“

Hermiona se slzami v očích znovu přikývla. „Už nechci čekat.“

Harry vyrazil vítězný pokřik a popadl Hermionu do náruče. Oba vylovili z hábitů zásnubní prsteny, zavěšené na zlatých řetízcích. Každý si navlékl jeden a Harry pohlédl do davu. „Konečně se žením,“ prohlásil.

Šokované pohledy se šířily Síní.

Hermiona soucitně pohlédla na zmateného zrzka. „Rone, přece sis nemohl vážně myslet, že bych se dobrovolně stala Hermionou Jane Weasleyovou, viď? Myslím to upřímně, Rone. Pokud si myslíš, že to zní pěkně, pak bys nepochybně našeho prvního 'urostlého kluka' pojmenoval Hugo Weasley, nebo podobně hloupě.“

Harry se zeširoka usmál na  _ svoji  _ snoubenku a zamumlal ke své krásné, sexy knihomolce: „Že se staneš Hermionou Weasleyovou je asi tak pravděpodné, jako že já pojmenuju svého prvního syna Albus Severus Potter. Umíš si představit ten posměch, kterému by syn Harryho Pottera čelil s hadím monogramem? (pp.: asp = kobra)

To Hermionu rozesmálo a pokusila se utlumit smích ve vřelém objetí svého nyní už veřejně známého snoubence. Harry se láskyplně usmál do jejích hustých vlasů, pevně ji chytil a vyslovil kouzelná slůvka: „Gretna Green!“

Na ta slova se aktivovalo přenášedlo, kterým byly jejich zlaté náhrdelníky a odneslo Harryho Pottera a Hermionu Grangerovou (brzy Potterovou) z Velké síně.

Ron na chvíli zcela oněměl. Napadlo ho, že se možná, ale jen možná spletl v tom, které řeči byly pravdivé a které lživé. Což nebylo samo o sobě špatné, ale úplně dobré taky ne. Podíval se do davu lidí a uviděl Lenku „Střelenku“ Láskorádovou, která kolem něj procházela ven ze Síně. Popadl ji za ruku, obrátil se k davu, zcela netečný ke zlostnému pohledu, který na něj vrhala.

„Výborně! Všichni poslouchejte!“

Neville si povzdechl. Teď byla řada na něm.

 

* * * 

_pozn. překl.: Gretna Green je proslulá skotská „svatební vesnice.“ V Anglii byl totiž v roce 1753 přijat zákon, podle nějž mohli snoubenci mladší 21 let uzavřít sňatek pouze se souhlasem rodičů, což ve Skotsku neplatilo. Takže spousta mladých zamilovaných a v Anglii nezletilých prostě vyřešila nesouhlas rodičů útěkem do nejbližší vesnice za skotsko-anglickou hranicí a tam jim ke sňatku stačili jen dva svědci. Oddává se tam dodnes a je to nejžádanější svatební místo na britských ostrovech, ročně se tu nechá oddat prý přes 4000 párů! Prostě romantická továrna na sňatky._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
